Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Sadainea
Summary: Andy and Nate are married and have two children together. Andy stays at home, taking care of the kids while Nate works and come home drunk in the evening. For almost 6 years Andy has stayed, for the sake of her children, while Nate used her as a verbal and physical punching bag. One night he threatens their daughter. Andy walks away. Who swoops in to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – New Story! YAY! Truthfully though I have been sitting on this one for a year. I make no promises on how quickly the updates on it will come though. I do promise that none of my stories are dead. I know it has been a long time since I updated some of them but I will be finishing them. Eventually. As always, read and review. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

Andy took another step and slowly opened the door, looking around the wreckage that was her living room. Glancing back she checked to make sure that Nate, her soon-to-be ex-husband was asleep before beginning to clear away the broken glass and furniture scattered across the floor. They had been up half the night screaming which had ended in Nate back handing her across the room, where she had fallen through their coffee table, accounting for the black eye and bruised cheek, the cuts on her back, and the glass that covered her carpet. After the furniture that had been tipped in their fight had been righted and placed where it belonged, she went about picking up the glass. Things between them had been bad for over a year now and weren't getting any better. More than once Andy had to cover bruises that Nate had left in various places on her body. Tonight had been the last straw, when he had threatened their two children.

After she had fallen through the table, their 5 year old daughter had come out of the room she shared with their son who was only a year and a half. As soon as the door to their room had opened Nate had spun on the child, grasping her by the arm, he threatened to beat her bloody if she didn't stay in her room. Hearing this Andy had run over and grabbed his wrist, yanking him away from her daughter. With a nod of her head she had sent the child back into the room.

It was not long after that that Nate had gone into their bedroom and passed out. He often came home drunk these days and Andy had definitely had enough. Andy jumped and hissed as a particularly nasty shard of glass sliced into her palm. Quickly moving to the bathroom she cleaned the cut and applied an antibiotic ointment, before wrapping it in a roll of gauze that she had found beneath the sink. Luckily it had been the last piece of glass that she could see.

Slipping silently into the bedroom where her husband slept she pulled out her overnight bag and stuffed as many sets of clothes into it as she could, which was most of the clothing she owned, before moving to the bathroom and gathering her toiletries. Once her task was finished she quietly crept into her childrens' room and helped them pack, telling them to be as quiet as possible until they made it to the car. After they each had their clothes and toys packed into bags she led them down from their apartment and into the car. They weren't going to stay in Boston while she filed for divorce. It would take her the better part of 4 hours, but she was going back to New York. The money she had would be enough to get them into an extended stay hotel for a while until Andy could find a job to support them.

"Mommy, are you ok?" She had only been driving for a few minutes when Melody spoke up. The child had always been worried about her mother whenever she saw her parents get into fights. She knew her daddy hit her, and Mommy had always told her that hitting was bad. She didn't understand why Daddy kept hitting her, nor did she understand why Daddy hated her and her little brother. He never spent any time with them and every time she drew him a picture he would ignore her.

"I'm fine baby." Andy whispered. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, ok? I promise I'll wake you when we get there." The mother knew that right now all she needed was quiet and she didn't want to snap at the child. She glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled tightly at her little girl. She loved them both more than life itself and knew that if Nate were to come looking for them that she wouldn't hesitate to call the police. She still had friends in the NYPD from her days at the Mirror.

Melody nodded, and laid down in the backseat. Mommy was still upset and needed time by herself.

Andy drove without really seeing. She knew this road well enough that she could probably have driven it in her sleep. She didn't love Nate. She never really had, she knew that much. Thinking on it for a moment she knew that this was one of the easiest decisions that she had ever made. _Miranda._ The woman's face flashed through her mind. With a smile to herself, she shook her head. She had always held a torch for the other woman and, even now, after 7 years, her heart still fluttered whenever she thought about her. Nothing could ever happen between her and the other woman. She knew that much. Especially now that Andy had two children to feed.

The hours passed quickly as Andy continued to drive on and on, her thoughts consumed by the white haired editor. She knew it was hopeless and a pointless dream to think that she even had a chance with the fashion maven. Things like that just didn't happen to girls like her. Besides, right now her focus needed to be on Melody and Andrew. She couldn't even consider dating anyone right now, even in her fantasies, when she had two children to think of.

Her thoughts turned to her destination. They were only about a half hour from the city now. She could call up old friends, Nigel would let her stay for a while, though she wasn't sure about her kids. Emily would have a fit if she brought children into her house. Though, thinking about it for a moment longer she realised that it was probably a bad idea to call them at all. That would just be another hassle. Another bruise to try and hide and alibi to come up with. Better to stick to the original plan. She would call The Mirror in the morning and see if Greg, her former boss, would give her a job again. She hoped there was something open.

Finally she pulled into the hotel that she and the two kids would be staying at for the foreseeable future. She glanced in her rearview mirror at herself and grimaced. Her eye looked horrible and her cheek was swollen, but she didn't have the right make-up to cover it and didn't own a pair of sunglasses to try and hide it. She opened her car door and walked around to the rear. She pulled her son out of his car-seat and settled him on her hip, with his head on her shoulder as he quickly fell back to sleep. Melody reached out and took her hand as she locked her car and headed inside. Renting the room was easy enough. Room 263 was just around the corner from the office. When she opened the door she sighed. It was a simple set up, with not much to it. Two beds and a coffee machine, But for now, it's all they would need.

She settled her two children in one bed and brought in their bags from the trunk and their pillows and blankets from the back seat. She covered each of her kids with their own special blankets. Melody's was purple with small monkeys all over it. Andrew's was green with trains. She placed their respective stuffed animals in the bed next to each of them, kissed them on the forehead, and crawled into her own bed. It wasn't long before the events of the night caught up with her and the tears began to flow. She hadn't allowed herself to feel for the entirety of the fight, the packing and the drive up here, but now she couldn't hold it in anymore. She curled into a ball on top of the covers and cried herself to sleep.

 **A/N – So? What do you guys think? Should I continue? Or should it be left here? Let me know in reviews. Private messages are always welcome too!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I am a Horrible person for letting you guys hang for as long as I have. I have no excuses for this behavior T o T! I beg your forgiveness. College and job hunting are kicking my ass. No promises on another update in the near future, but I do promise I won't leave it for almost 2 years again!

\- I did not expect the following that this story has gained. I appreciate all of the kind words and encouragement from everyone!

\- Special thanks to all of my inspiration and helpers! I love my minions (My mother's nickname for my friends, not mine!) :D AndraKitty, DarkSavior2357, Sela McGrane, and Luthearl. You are all goddesses. Yes DarkSavior2357, even you! Mwahahaha!

\- I do have my e-mail set back up so I am receiving alerts for messages and reviews again! Feel free to message or review. I love making new friends! Now, on with the story! CHARGE! All mistakes are my own, and as usual, I own nothing.

* * *

When Andy rolled over the next morning, she felt the cuts on her back pull sharply. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she tried to breathe through the pain. It was still dark out and both of her children were still asleep. Andrew had his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth, his dark brown hair fell over his forehead and he clutched a stuffed rabbit against his chest with his free hand. He was curled tightly against his sister's back. Melody's shoulders moved gently with every breath. Her plush turtle stuffed under her head and her tiny fist wrapped around it's leg. Her other hand kept her purple blanket pulled up under her chin.

Andy remembered vividly the day each of them was born. They were her light. Things had started going downhill with Nate when Melody had been born and Andy was forced to quit her job to take care of the baby. He had been under the impression that because she didn't work anymore and just stayed home with Mel, that he should be entitled to a clean house, a warm meal, and a doting, perfectly compliant wife.

Things had gotten physical for the first time about a year ago. Nate had come home from work to find Andy, crying, coughing, running a horrible fever, and shaking with cold chills, trying to feed her son. She hadn't been able to hold the bottle still and Andrew was crying. Nate had taken Andrew from her, fed him, and put him to bed before rounding on Andy. He screamed at her, accused her of trying to starve their son, and smacked her across the face. After that, everything just seemed to get worse. He came home drunk more often than sober. Normally when he came in, he smelled of cheap perfume, and more than once Andy had found lipstick stains on his shirts.

The fight the night before had been horrible. Nate had come home early and drunk to find Andy going through old photos. Pictures of her life at _Runway,_ of her with Emily and Nigel. He had lost his mind when he had seen her holding a picture of of Miranda, taken the night that she had kept Irv from losing his mind on Stephen. The night Miranda had mouthed ' _thank you'_ to her. The children had already been in bed and Nate had lost his mind over seeing Miranda.

The memories threatened to crowd in and suffocate her, but when she turned her eyes back to her children, everything felt better, easier to manage. Heaving a sigh and wincing as her back protested, she stood and made her way to the bathroom. After pulling her shirt over her head, she inspected the damage done to her back. There were several older scars from similar fights that peered through the black and blue mess. A few of the cuts from last night would scar. Most were superficial and would heal on their own. She had already managed to pick the glass from her skin last night while waiting for Nate to pass out. Shaking her head, she turned on the water in the shower and stepped in.

As the hot water ran down her back, washing away the sweat and grime from last night, her thoughts turned to her life here in New York, before she had moved to Boston with Nate. She remembered how her friendships with the people of _Runway_ had waned because of her relationship with him. She missed them. Perhaps she would call them later, once her body had healed some and she could hide the evidence of the abuse from them.

Her shower finished, she stepped from the bathroom, dressed, drying her hair. Melody had woken sometime during and turned on the TV. Spongebob was the entertainment of choice this morning and Andy found herself smiling as she listened to the banter between the title character and his neighbor. Squidward reminded her a bit of Emily sometimes.

"Melody, honey, Mommy has some errands to run. Why don't you get dressed while I wake your brother. Don't forget to brush your teeth!" she called as the young girl raced for the bathroom, determined to wear her new princess shirt and jeans with the sparkles on them.

"I won't forget!"

The woman sighed and shook her head, smiling at the young girl. She sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over her son's back. "Hey, handsome it's time to wake up. Mommy has to go places today, do you wanna go with me?" Bleary eyes opened and looked at her for a minute. A nod was her only response as the young boy held his arms up for his mother to hold him. She did so without hesitation. "What do you say we get your cool dragon shirt, and your black pants and get you dressed for the day, hmm?" Another nod.

Andy chuckled and lifted him off the bed, ignoring the pain in her back. She laid him down on the bed, she changed his diaper quickly while he sucked on a sippy cup of juice that she had stored in the small fridge the night before. She dressed him quickly as Melody came tumbling out of the bathroom.

"That door is sticky!" she proclaimed, loudly.

"I know, honey, but we won't be here for long. Mommy is going to talk to her old boss today and see if I can get my old job back. Then we will find our own place. But first we need to go talk to some police officer friends of mine, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl said as she hopped up onto the bed with a snack of Apple Jacks and Cheerios.

* * *

"Andy I'm sorry. Boston isn't in our jurisdiction. The best I can do is tell you to file the paperwork for a restraining order. However, I can put out a warrant for this area, so that if he ever comes to New York we can pick him up. Normally I am not supposed to do that, but it's good to see you, and I would personally like to kick Nate's teeth in for you." Captain Jackson Thorne was sitting in a private conference room with Andy after they had taken pictures of her back and taken her statement, as Melody and Andrew played with the toys that the woman kept in the diaper bag for them.

"Thank you, Jack. I appreciate it. I am just worried that he will try to come after us. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't keep him away from the kids." Andy placed a hand on his arm.

"I understand, I feel the same about Tracy and and my little girl. Don't worry. I'll do what I can to help you out. Do you guys have a good place to stay? Somewhere safe?"

"We are staying at the POD 39 over on East 39th. Not the best place in the world. But the door locks and there is a security guard." She leaned back in the chair and watched her children play.

"I will increase patrols over there and make sure that everyone in that district has a picture of him. If he is seen somewhere in the area, they will pick him up."

"Thanks, Jack. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem. What are you going to do for a job?"

"I am going to call Greg, from the Mirror, as soon as we leave here, and see if he still has a position available. I left on good terms with him and hopefully, he will be able to give me a job. Even if it's writing obits, right now I wouldn't care. It just has to pay the bills."

"Well, I will let you get to that, then. I am going to go make a couple of calls to some people I know on the Boston force, and see if they are willing to arrest him and press charges. Might mean you have to go down there to testify though. If you need anything, Andy," He left that to trail off.

"I will call you. Thanks again." Andy stood and walked over to her son, lifting him up off the floor where he was playing with his hard plastic dinosaurs, one gripped firmly between his teeth. "Melody, come on, baby. We have to go now. Say good-bye Jack sweetheart."

"Bye-bye, Jack," the little girl said, hugging her Barbie close to her chest and reaching up to take her mother's hand.

"Be good, Melody," Jack said with a grin.

* * *

Andy walked out with her kids in tow and stopped in a Starbucks on the corner. She ordered milk for the children and a mocha for herself, before sitting them down at a table and pulling out her cell phone.

"Mirror office, this is Greg."

"Hey, Boss, it's- it's Andy. Andy Sachs, I was wondering if you've still got a spot for me in the bullpen old man?" She laughed slightly. The two had kept in touch over email and social media. She missed her boss.

"I always have a spot for you Andy-baby. When do you want to start?" Greg grinned into the phone and picked up a pen. "I have 2 people getting ready to move on to other things. Matt covers sports and Julie covers fashion. I can tell them to finish their stories and pay them their 2 weeks so you can get in here when you want. Take your pick, Doll. Though, you might be better suited to fashion, you already know that arena."

"True, fashion sounds like the smartest way to go. Listen, do you know a good sitter that I can trust with the kids? I left Nate. I will explain in the morning if you want, but right now I have to find someone that can watch Melody and Andrew." She watched as her daughter grinned at the mention of her name, and turned back to her doll.

"Sure, Doll. Let me call Trina, I'm sure the wife wouldn't mind. She loves spoiling other people's kids. Can you stay on the line for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

It didn't take more than a few minutes, during which Andrew dropped his dinosaur a few times and Melody asked for her coloring book, before Greg was back on the line. "Trina said to bring them by in the morning. She would love to watch them for you."

"Thanks, Boss. I guess I will see you in the morning then."

"Bright and early, Andy-baby. I have a gala for you to cover in 2 weeks, til then, get yourself caught up on those movers and shakers in the industry again. See you in the morning, Doll."

Andy heaved a huge sigh as she hung up the phone. That had been easier than she thought it was going to be. So, she had a job, she was going to file the paperwork for the restraining order as soon as she got to the court house. She and the kids were safe for the time being, and they were going to be ok. She could do this. She had to, for her children's sake.

Now there was only one question. If she was going to be working the fashion column, how the hell was she going to look Miranda in the face when she saw her again?

* * *

A/N - UH OH! What's gonna happen at the gala? Stay tuned for the next update and find out! I love you all! Read and Review! Please Review! I'm starving for them. Feed me, readers, feed me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - WHAT?! Another update from me?! It's unheard of. It's crazy. Anyway, have some down time, finished World Lit AND math homework early and had time to get another one of these out for all of my lovelies. What a great night!

\- It's cold and cloudy, I have cheese, crackers and strawberries. AND the most important thing HOT COCOA! Here you go my lovely readers.

\- Thank you for the AWESOME response to chapter 2! That was amazing. You guys completely made my last couple of days completely awesome!

\- Well, here it is, have a great read. Good morning/good night/good afternoon, whatever fits your time zone! For me, it's good night!

\- As always, I own nothing and all mistakes are my own. And now for a feature presentation. *bows and waves, curtain rises*

* * *

"What the actual fuck?!" Greg stormed across his front yard when Andy drove up and gripped her chin, turning her face left and right, inspecting the bruises and swelling. "That fu-"

"Greg! Little ears!" Trina snapped as she came out. "Andy dear, it's wonderful to see you. Come in and we will get the little ones settled, hmm?" She wrapped Andy up in her comforting arms and pulled her inside, Greg grumbling his displeasure behind them.

Greg and Trina Hill lived in a spacious 5 bedroom home on the outskirts of the city. Andy remembered spending a lot of time with the couple when she lived in the city. She knew this house like the one her parents still lived in, back in Ohio. The older couple had become something like second parents to her. Her own having cut her off when she left Nate the first time, and only speaking to her when she left them a voicemail saying that they had gotten back together, she had a feeling they wouldn't happy when they found out that she had left him again.

"Melody, why don't you go watch T.V.? I need to talk to your mommy for a little while." Trina leaned down and nudged the little girl towards the television in the living room. Melody looked up at her mother, asking silently for permission.

"Here," Andy leaned down and pulled the child's coloring book and crayons, as well as her Barbie doll out and handed them to her. "Go on sweetie. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay, Mommy!" And the little girl was off.

Trina chuckled before turning her eyes on Andy, "What happened, sweetheart?"

And so andy told them. She told how things went downhill, and how Nate had gotten physical with her so many times. They listened patiently and comforted her when she paused to collect herself.

"I'll kill him. I swear Andy-baby, I'm gonna kill that son-of-bitch." Greg growled.

"Greg, now is not the time," Trina snapped. "Andy sweetie, where are you and the kids staying?"

"POD 39." She answered wiping her eyes.

"Like hell you are," Greg snapped, "You can start work tomorrow. Trina I am taking the day off. Andy we are going to get your things and you are coming to stay here."

"What? No, Greg I can't," Andy protested.

"Yes you can, Doll. Trina and I never had kids, you know that. We have 5 rooms 3 of which are guest bedrooms. You and the kids can stay with us until you get on your feet." Greg said, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am not going to take no for an answer, Doll. You know that."

Andy struggled internally for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I guess we can stay for a while, but only until I find a place."

"Fine, let's go, we'll take the truck." Greg helped her stand.

The ride out to the hotel was a quiet one, and packing up their things took only moments. Greg had everything loaded in the back of the truck and was sitting in the driver's seat while Andy checked out.

The ride back was just as quiet, until Greg spoke up. "Andy-baby, did he...you know...force you?"

Andy turned her head out the window. "No. He never raped me. Just like to use me as his punching bag."

"I am so sorry, Doll. If I had known, I would have come and got you. You know that right?"

"No one knew, Greg. I kept it from everyone. And of course I know you would have rescued me. I always did know that." Andy put her hand on his arm.

"Then why didn't you call me, Doll? Why did you put up with that? Please, help me understand."

"When Nate wasn't drunk, he was a good father to Andrew and Melody. I stayed for my children, greg. That's all. I didn't love him anymore. I stayed so that the kids could have their father. But he threatened Melody. I had to leave to protect them."

They pulled into the driveway at the house and greg unbuckled his seatbelt, turning to face the young woman seated next to him on the bench seat. "I understand. Do your parents know?"

"No, no I...I think that if I told them, they would just...well they wouldn't like me leaving him anymore than they did the first time. They didn't speak to me until I called and told them that Nate and I were getting married. They were overjoyed when that phone call came through."

"Well, then you will just stay here and to hell with them." He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Andy whimpered, the cuts on her back still very sore. When he tightened his hold, believing the whimper to be tears, she hissed, and pulled away. "Andy-baby, what-?"

"My back. I fell through the coffee table."

"Let's get inside so Trina can look at you," he growled.

Andy followed him out of the truck and into the house, mentally preparing herself for the torture of alcohol swabs, peroxide, and antibiotic ointment.

* * *

Almost a week after she and the kids had moved in with Greg and Trina Hill, Andy found herself with a bit of time on her hands. Trina had the kids, and she had no interviews that were pressing on her time, and it was nearing time for her to go to lunch. She decided to take a walk around the area near the Mirror offices and get reacquainted with the streets and buildings that she had missed so much. There was one in particular that she was longing to lay her eyes on again after so many years.

As she walked, a feeling of anticipation built in her chest until, there it was. Elias-Clarke was still a magnificent building. She ran her fingers through her hair, as tears stung her eyes, and pulled her black leather jacket tighter around her torso. She had missed this place more than she could say. Adjusting the shoulder strap on her laptop case, Andy turned her back on the building and walked into the Starbuck's right across the street.

It wasn't very long into her working lunch, her hair pulling up into a messy bun with a pencil shoved into it, and her jacket slung across her seat back, exposing the low cut tank top, when emily walked in and gasped.

"Andrea?" The british accent had the brunette woman smiling before she even looked up.

"Hi, Em." She typed out the sentence she was working on then folded her arms on the table and grinned up at her former colleague.

"When did you...what...are you...what are you doing here?" The brit hissed.

"I live here, Em. Right now I am working on a story for my boss and eating my lunch." the brunette waved a hand towards the grapes, strawberries, and salad sitting in front of her.

"When did you move back from Boston?"

"Last week. Greg was nice enough to give me my job back."

"Why didn't you call?" Emily asked, seeming rather put out by this turn of events. "I would have helped you move."

"Em, I haven't told anyone but Greg and his wife that I am back in the city. I would rather keep it that way." Andy popped a grape into her mouth. "Don't say anything to anyone, please."

"Emily, I've changed my mind. Get back to the office and I will get my own coffee. I am meeting the girls for lunch here in fifteen minutes anyway. I will simply wait for the girls to arrive."

That voice. Andy hadn't heard that voice in seven years. She ducked her head, hiding her face behind her laptop, and pulling the pencil from her hair, using it as a curtain to shield her from the woman who had just walked in. She refused to look up as Emily spluttered and mumbled before running off. Completely ignoring the person that Emily had been speaking to, the newcomer walked up to the counter and, to Andy's shock, ordered her own coffee. She took a seat on the far side of the room from the young brunette, who watched her through her hair.

Andy, for her part was struggling to breathe. The older woman was just as beautiful as the day Andy had first walked in for her interview. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest and she couldn't drag her eyes away from the radiance that was Miranda Priestly. The woman oozed sensuality when she moved and her perfume was was like breathing in pheromones. It took a few minutes, but finally Andy managed to drag her eyes away and focus on her work.

She didn't look up when the twins walked in, grown and tall, bright red hair flowing behind them. She didn't. Really, she really didn't. Pulling out her Ipod from her purse, and old ipod that Greg had given her, she plugged in. she refused to be tempted to eavesdrop on their conversation. That was going too far.

Miranda smiled at the girls as they walked in. their eyes however seemed drawn to that annoying brunette who had distracted her assistant. The hair seemed familiar, as well as her build. But without seeing the girl's face, Miranda couldn't determine who she was and why she seemed to be so interesting to the people around her.

"Hi, mom," Cassidy said as she took a seat. "Isn't that your old assistant? Andy something, the one who messed up in Paris?"

"Hmm, i didn't notice. If it is then I haven't seen her in 7 years, anyway. It makes no difference," the older woman sniffed. _Andrea was back?! Why didn't Emily, or Nigel at least tell her that? How long had she been in the city? Oh, what she wouldn't give to see those eyes again._

"Yeah right, mom," Caroline laughed as she took her seat. "Cass and I were there remember? We didn't believe for a single minute that Stephen was the reason you were so quiet after you got home. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Why on Earth would I do that, Bobbsey? She left me in Paris, during the biggest week of my year." Miranda wanted so badly to take her daughter's advice, but how could she justify that?

"I wonder what happened to her back?" Cassidy whispered, watching Andy pull her hair back up.

"What? Where?" Miranda peered around her daughters and eyed the scars on the young woman's skin. Her back was sickly yellow and green, healing bruises. Miranda felt her stomach turn and she set down her coffee, suddenly not in the mood for it.

They watched her yank the headphones out of her ears and pick up her phone. All three women sitting there froze, holding their breaths, to try and hear what was being said.

"Hey Trina, whats up?...Sure, I'll talk to her...Melody, baby, I can't right now...I know, honey but I'm working...Ask Trina to turn your Barbie movies on okay?...Okay let me talk to Trina now, baby...Mommy loves you too...Hey, sorry she isn't used to being away from me...No, I didn't work...Well now that we have split up, I hate having to leave them to go to work...I know...Yeah, I got the divorce papers filed last week…Yup...Sure thing...Uh huh...You too...Bye."  
 _So Andrea is getting divorced. I wonder what happened. Oh, damn it._ before she could talk herself out of it, Miranda stood and started making her way towards her former assistant.

The younger woman reached up and let her hair down again, twisting her fingers into it and resting her elbows on the table. She heaved an enormous sigh. This article was not wanting to cooperate. She had googled, searched, read books, and everything in her power to find information for this piece but it all eluded her. Swearing under her breath she was about to snatch up her headphones and stuff them back in her ears when she heard it. _That_ voice, saying her name, in _that_ way, making her heart ache and her stomach twist. The voice that haunted her waking dreams.

"Hello Andrea."

* * *

A/N - DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN! I am so evil. Stay Tuned. Another chapter to come soon! As always Read and Review. You guys rock! I love you all. But just like my last chapter, special shout outs to Luthearl, Sela McGrane, DarkSavior2357, and AndraKitty. Feel free to PM any questions, comments, concerns, or anything else. I love Pms. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Oh dear readers, you didn't I would leave you hanging for too long on that ending now did you? No no no. I would never. I may be evil, but I am not that hateful.

\- I have a new ipod, and lots of new music to write to, so hopefully, when I am not job hunting and working on homework, I can give you updates!

\- Yay for being late on an assignment at the same time as spraying for bugs. Gotta love south Georgia! Spraying for bugs here is a four day process that super sucks!

\- On with the story! As usual, I own nothing, except my mistakes, those are mine.

* * *

"Mir...Miranda," Andy kept her face down and refused to look up at the older woman. "What can I do for you?"

Miranda pulled out a chair and sat in front of the young woman. She studied the way Andrea kept her face hidden and refused to look the older woman in the eye. Her eyes were drawn to the fading bruises and scabbed scratches on the brunette's arms. She looked to her daughters, who threw 2 thumbs up each at her and continued to watch her progress.

"How have you been?" Miranda whispered.

"I-uhm, I have been fine. Thank you for asking." Andy rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "How..how are you?"

"I am well. Thank you. Look at me, Andrea." Miranda reached out and placed her hand over Andy's.

"I-why?"

"Andrea, Look at me." Miranda's voice was firm, but soft. "Please."

Andy couldn't fight that. She could refuse Miranda nothing when she said 'please'. Especially since she had never heard it before. She looked up, straight into the ice blue eyes that captured her attention so many years ago and left her longing to fall into them.

Miranda gasped. Andrea's face was mostly healed, but Miranda knew that those bruises had been horrible when they had happened. Her Andrea's face was a sickly yellow-green that left her stomach turning.

"Who did this to you?" Miranda hissed.

"My soon-to-be ex-husband, Nate. I'm ok, Miranda, really." she turned her eyes to the screen of her laptop and clicked her mouse a few times, saving files and closing the windows. Finished with that task, she closed the screen and slipped the computer into her bag. "It's good to see you," she whispered to the older woman.

"It is good to see you as well, Andrea. Do you have to leave, or could I join you for a moment? I would like to hear about how you have been."

Andy snorted. _How she had been? Wasn't that obvious?_ "Actually I don't have a lot of time left on my lunch, but how about I give you my number, and the next time you feel like getting your own coffee, call me?" Andy scribbled the number to her cell on the back of one of Greg's cards. "If you can't reach me on my cell, call Greg. He normally knows where I am."

"I will call you." Miranda promised.

"Tell Cass and Caro I said 'Hi'," Andy nodded to the girls, then smiled at the editor, before taking her leave and walking out of the small coffee shop.

The brunette took a firm hold on the handle of her bag and walked as quickly as her feet would carry her away from the Starbucks where she had just been. When she felt like she was a safe distance away she side stepped off the sidewalk and into an alleyway.

' _Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.'_ she struggled to control her breathing and leaned her head back against the cement wall. Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. ' _Those eyes. Oh my god those eyes._ ' Andy closed her own chocolate orbs and the vision behind her eyelids swan with blue crystals.

Deep, steady breaths helped bring her heart back under control and her mind back to the present. She needed to get back to work. Greg would be suspicious if she was late. She stepped out of the alley, her thoughts never quite leaving Miranda and her haunting eyes.

* * *

Miranda watched her former assistant walk out the door and glanced back at her girls. Her hands caressed the card that she had been given and she stared hard at the familiar handwriting on the surface. Her fingers feeling the dents in the heavy cardstock where the pen had dragged the face. A small smile curved her lips and she stood, making her way back to her girls.

"What happened?" "What did she say?" "Are you going to see each other again?" "Is that her phone number?" "Did she tell you who beat her up?" "Maybe we can take a hit out on whoever did it."

"Okay, let me see if I caught all of those questions. We talked, that was it. She said that she had to get back to work and that I could call her. We may see each other again, I don't know when, though. No you may not take out a hit on whoever beat her up. Did I miss anything?" Miranda raised an eyebrow at the two young women in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, you did," Cassidy said.

"Who beat her up?" Caroline said.

"Her soon-to-be ex-husband, Nathaniel. He was her boyfriend while she worked for me. It comes as no surprise that they got married." Miranda sipped her coffee and slid the business card into the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Well, tell me, how are classes going?"

Miranda sat there, listening to the twins discuss different course material that they were currently covering in their freshman year of college. Her thoughts were occupied by her former assistant. _Andrea. What did you get yourself into?_ Those chocolate eyes were torturing her inner thoughts.

"Mom, we need to get back to campus. We have class in forty-five minutes." The girls were standing to leave and Miranda stood with them.

"Yes. I need to get back to the office anyway. Have a good rest of your afternoon. I will see you both at home." she hugged both of her daughters and kissed their cheeks before heading back across the street, her thoughts still consumed by the young woman who had unexpectedly re-entered her life.

 _-I never thought that I would see her again._

 _-Well, clearly that thought was an incorrect one._

 _-Clearly,_ she snapped at her inner voice.

 _-So what are you going to do about it now?_

 _-I have no idea._ The elevator doors dinged open at _Runway's_ floor, startling her. _When did I get into the elevator?_

 _-Right about the time you were thinking about ripping Andrea's ex's throat out and feeding it to Patricia._

 _-Right._

The editor sat herself behind her desk. "Emily, hold my calls. I am not to be disturbed. Close the doors." she turned her chair around to face the windows. _Now what?_ Her fingers itched and she played with her necklace. It was almost without thinking that she reached for her phone.

* * *

A/N - That's all for now! Sorry it's short but I think my Math Professor is starting to worry about me. I keep pulling out random notebooks and scribbling notes like a mad woman that have nothing to do with the subject. Heehee. I will try to make the next one longer! Well loverly readers, as always, read and review, I love when my phone dings with new emails from all of you! Feel free to drop my a PM, I adore those too!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok, So I am not even going to try and make up excuses. I am just gonna say...I didn't feel like it. I have been having trouble getting the desire to write anything. This may be a pretty crappy chapter because of that. SORRY!

Miranda stood in front of her window, phone in her hand, her fingers hovering over the keys, struggling to find the words she wanted to say to the younger woman that she had run into at Starbucks. The bruises on her back and her face haunted Miranda's vision every time she blinked and for a moment, she wondered if her daughters did actually have the ability to take a hit out on someone, and if so, whether they would tell her how to do it. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she looked down at her phone, wondering what in the world to say to her. The question though, was momentarily forgotten when her e-mail pinged on her computer.

 _To: Mpriestly_

 _From: Andybaby  
Hi! _

_I know I gave you my phone number and told you to call me, but I thought perhaps you wouldn't be opposed to an email. It really was wonderful to see you, Miranda. I know that the way I left was unprofessional and unethical. I wanted to apologize so many times over the last few years that I couldn't even begin to count them. I hope that you can forgive me and we can figure out a way to be friends.  
Sincerely,  
Andy  
_Miranda smirked at the nervous undertones in her former assistants email. It truly had been good to see her earlier. Reaching over she picked up her office phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Nigel. My office, now." she hung up. It would only take a few minutes for the bald man to enter the room. She re-read the email while she waited, questioning how to respond.

When her office door opened and Nigel stepped through, she hissed, "Close the door." Nigel paled.  
"Is there something I can do for you, Miranda? Everything for the run-through is-"

"I don't want to hear about the run-through right now. Push that back until tomorrow. I am leaving early today. What I want to know is why you didn't think to inform me about Andrea being back in New York?" Miranda pinned him with a glare that would shatter the soul of even the most seasoned Runway employee.

"Andy is back? I didn't know Miranda. I haven't heard from her in almost 3 years. How is she?" He asked, sitting heavily in the chair across from his boss and leaning towards her, his elbows braced on his knees.

"Hmm. You really didn't know did you? Well then, do not say anything to her. I am sure that she has a reason for not announcing her return to the city. Do not contact her. I will tell you when she is ready for you to know that she is here." Miranda was secretly glad that Andrea hadn't told anyone else that she was back. Maybe that would give them a chance to...no. No she couldn't let her thoughts go down that road. The last time they had, she had been heart broken. She couldn't risk that again.  
-

Andy had finally gotten the break she was looking for and was typing away on her article. Her finger flew over the keys of her laptop and her eyes scanned her notes, brain quickly translating what was written on paper into a rough draft of an article. She had never had problems writing from notes to paper. It just sort of happened. Her college professors had been upset when she didn't follow the writing process in the exact steps that they expected her to. She just never saw a reason to follow every single step, and so far, she hadn't needed them.

Her email pinged and she sighed. Every single time she got started and got on a roll with this paper, there was some kind of interruption and she lost her train of thought. Choosing to ignore it for now, she continued her typing.

Her email pinged another three times in the hour and a half it took her to finish the draft. Sighing and reaching up, stretching, her back popped a dozen times and she groaned. Her email pinged again. _Damn,_ she thought, _must be important._ She pulled up the proper page on her work computer and nearly shrieked. She had four missed emails from Miranda and she had to take a breath and remember that she didn't work for the woman anymore. Though, the fact that the woman had answered her in the first place was shocking enough.  
 _To: Andybaby_

 _From: Mpriestly  
Andrea,_

 _While I will readily admit that I was infuriated by your departure in Paris, I did force you to choose. I cannot fault you for your choice not being the one that I liked. However, I would appreciate the chance to get to know you as a friend, yes. Would you be opposed to joining me for dinner at the townhouse this evening? Around 7?_

 _Sincerely,  
Miranda_

 _To: Andybaby  
From: Mpriestly_

 _Shall I take your lack of response as a no? Is tonight not a good time?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miranda_

 _To: Andybaby  
From: Mpriestly  
You are suggesting we become friends and yet cannot take the time to respond to an email. This is going to be a rather difficult friendship if this is the start of it.  
Miranda_

 _To: Andybaby  
From: Mpriestly  
I am sitting in the town house now, wondering whether I will be having company in 2 hours. I came home early to prepare dinner in case you ever do respond. Please, let me know. I will be awaiting your email._

 _Miranda_

Andy put her head in her hands. She had said 'please'. _Damn it!_ Her fingers flew over the keys. Typing a quick email to Greg to let him know that she was on her way out of the office, that she needed to get home to the kids, she shut down her computer and gathered her things. Her laptop went into her messenger bag and her phone in her hand. She opened her email on her phone and quickly began to type out a response to her former employer.  
-

 _To: Mpriestly  
From: Andybaby  
Miranda,_

 _I am so sorry that I didn't respond. I was so caught up in the article I am working on, I didn't want to break my concentration on it. I completely ignored my email. I honestly didn't think that you would get back to me as quickly as you did. I will have to check on my kids and let you know in about 45 minutes, if that is okay? I need to make sure that Trina, my sitter and roommate, is okay with watching them. I would love to have dinner with you, Miranda, but I have children now. I have to think of them first. Please try to understand that.  
Sincerely,  
Andrea_

Stuffing her phone in her pocket, the journalist hailed a cab and headed home.  
-

Miranda, for her part, was kicking herself. She hadn't thought that the young woman would be working, nor had she considered the young woman's child. Children. How many children did Andrea have? How old were they? Where were they staying? A million questions ran through her head at a rapid fire pace as she typed out her next email.  
-

 _To: Andybaby  
From: Mpriestly  
Andrea,  
I understand and apologize for my earlier behavior. If it helps, you may bring the children with you. Caroline and Cassidy are living on campus at university now and it would be wonderful to hear children in the house again.  
Sincerely,  
Miranda_

Andy chuckled at the email as she read it, thinking carefully. Melody was a rather outspoken child and she was unsure how Miranda would react to her blunt responses to situations, but considering Caroline's infamous attitude, she had a feeling that the older woman could handle it. With that thought in mind, she opened the door to hear Melody laughing at the television. Trina walked out of the kitchen with Andrew on her hip and a bowl of fruit in the other.

"Oh, hello dear. How was work?" Trina set the bowl on a table and wrapped her in a one armed hug.  
"Work was work. If it wasn't they would call it a hobby." she chuckled. "How were they today?" She asked as she took her son into her arms, bouncing him up and down.  
"They were perfect, like they always are. Do you have work to do this evening? I'll keep an eye on them while you work if you want to."

"No actually, I don't. I ran into a friend while I was out for my lunch break and she invited me over for dinner tonight. She even said that the kids can come with me so we are all going to go over to her house and see what delicious meal she has fixed for us." she spoke these words to her son but meant them for Trina, who chuckled in response.  
"That sounds like fun, dear. Would you like me to let Greg know where you went?" She asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"That would be great thanks. Melody baby, will you come here for a minute?" Andy called.  
"Yes Mommy?" the little girl came running into the room, skidding to a halt in her socks on the wooden floor.

"We are going to go to my friend's house for dinner tonight. Is that okay?" She asked her daughter.

"Okay. Is she nice?" Her little girl sounded apprehensive about going to see someone new.

"She is very nice, sweetheart, and I promise that if you feel bad or uncomfortable you can tell me and we will leave right away, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" and with that the little girl was off, running back to her cartoons and leaving the adults to work out the details.

 _To: Mpriestly_

 _From: Andybaby_

 _Miranda,  
We will be happy to have dinner with you. I will bring the children with me. None of us have any real dietary restrictions, but Melody has a sensitive stomach when it comes to seafood. We will see you at 7._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Andrea._

Miranda smiled to herself. No seafood, well, she could work with that. Rolling up the sleeves of her blouse, she began to pull out the ingredients and utensils that she would need for the evening.

A/N - Well there it is. End of chapter 5! Again, my apologies for the long wait. I love my readers and I am a horrible person for not updating, but I am taking the summer off from classes so I HOPE, MAYBE, I can get more updates out.


End file.
